


[Podfic] Sixteenth of June

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: due South
Genre: First Time, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Fraser keeps an eye on Ray for signs of a broken heart.





	[Podfic] Sixteenth of June

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sixteenth of June](https://archiveofourown.org/works/111954) by [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant). 



This one's a classic. I think the part I enjoyed most here was doing an impression of Bob Fraser singing "Danny Boy" pitched too high for his voice. *g* 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/z1h27f6lntc0p8035ep1bew9gu617wlg). Length: 1 h 14 m 26 s.


End file.
